


Blood Thirst

by neko_kirin3104



Series: Blood Red [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, One Shot, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their last night together. One last chance to change their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Thirst

 

_"No, dear Beast," said Beauty, "you must not die. Live to be my husband; from this moment I give you my hand, and swear to be none but yours._

**—Beauty and the Beast** _by Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont_

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

 

_Tonight, one of us is going to die._

_It’s going to happen, like we always thought it would._

_Like we always secretly hoped it wouldn’t._

_Things have become so messed up, I can’t even begin to think what went wrong._

_It just gets harder, when all you ever do is remind me of everything else that went right—_

 

 

 

It was amazing how one man’s breath could do so many wonders to another man’s nerves, his sanity. 

 

One moment they had been idling on Satoshi’s purple couch, eyes glazing over at some late-night variety show, minds brimming with the truth they could no longer ignore—that they were both still hoping the other one didn’t know.

 

“Are you cold?” he asked, one arm already reaching out to pull his lover close.

 

Sho leaned into him without looking into his eyes. He gripped the younger man’s shoulder tightly, not really knowing whether to provide or draw strength from the embrace. Not really caring anymore.

 

The moment felt peaceful enough, the requisite calm before the storm. As the anchor-shaped clock on the wall before them continued to tick the seconds out, their awareness of each other grew.

 

The sound of hearts pounding, of breaths synchronizing, of unspoken desire humming in their blood gradually lured them away from their feeble attempts at self-control, the reluctance that their individual guilt could no longer uphold—

 

 

 

_Sho Sakurai, police officer._

_Human, for most of your life._

_Probably the clumsiest person this side of town, and yet people seem to think it doesn’t matter._

_Not a lot of things matter whenever you are around, because that’s just what you do._

_You reel people in, charm them with your contrasting personalities._

_One moment you’re spitting out all these procedural drivels to the gaping awe of your seniors. The next you’re tripping over your feet and shrieking like a girl in front of your colleagues._

_You’re smart, but you don’t seem to revel too much on it. Playing on humility whenever you get praised, chuckling and waving your hands, “No, it’s not like that at all.”_

_But I can always see the spark of complacence in your eyes. You love the attention. It makes you feel like you belong._

_You try too hard to fit in, change your skin as the situation requires, without really letting your guards down._

_When I saw you in that crime scene, retching and wilting to your knees at the sight of blood, I knew you were anything but weak._

_I smelled you that first time, you know. No matter how hard you tried to hide your scent._

_It did not really surprise me when Jun Matsumoto, the Alpha we have been plotting to kill for years, took one whiff at you and made you his friend._

_You’re smart, but you’re really a lot smarter than you let on._

_You may look weak, but you’re really not. Matsumoto knew that, too._

_You’re a beast with a lot of issues._

_I realized, soon enough, I was not much different._

_And I snared myself in my own trap—_

 

 

The couch sighed softly under their weights as they fell on its cushions as one, him on top of Sho, their mouths and hands full of each other.

 

Things between them had always escalated faster than anyone of them could blink. Or think. Or do much of anything else. As soon as they began feeling each other up, seeing and hearing and _knowing_ the effect they had on each other, everything else seemed trivial, _petty_ in comparison.

 

It was an ugly shift in judgment. Each satisfied moan a blatant disregard to their vengeful aims. Every brush of naked skin a blasphemy to their warring bloodlines—

 

 

 

_It was Nino who told me about it, after he did a thorough research of your background, who you really were behind that two-faced clownish suit you always insist on parading around._

_Nobody moves here and settles comfortably without Kazunari Ninomiya looking into his life. His natural curiosity has always been a real asset to our crew._

_“He’s been here before. Every summer until he’s sixteen. Then, he just stopped coming.”_

_I may have seen you once when we were younger, but never really paid enough attention to remember your face..._

_“He has a grandmother here. The only family left to him now. But he doesn’t live with her. Doesn’t even want to be associated with her, it seems.”_

_I did wonder why Nino was telling me all of these, considering how you were supposed to be his target..._

_“Oh-chan, I_ really _think you should deal with him.”_

_Nino didn’t need to say anything more. The look of sympathy in his eyes told me enough._

_It was you._

_It was you all along—_

 

 

He knew this was the last thing they should be doing at this time, but the man and the hunter in him couldn’t be bothered.

 

It shouldn’t be like this, Satoshi knew. They were both stupid to have let this go on further than the first night.

 

But it didn’t really matter anymore.

 

Because whenever Sho let out those sensual mewls of approval as he latched his lips and suckled on a sensitive patch of skin, Satoshi felt almost accomplished.

 

Whenever his lubed fingers thrust in and stroked that pleasure spot inside Sho that always reduced the man to a quivering, whimpering mass of needy flesh and nerves, Satoshi felt almost complete.

 

Whenever Sho was lying under him like this, eyes rolling into his head and mind half-gone with each well-aimed melding of cock and ass, matched by the rhythmic pumping of hand and cock, Satoshi felt almost vindicated.

 

He was in control of every passion-driven second and Sho was all his to claim.

 

To _kill._

 

He dominated, and yet he was at his most helpless—

 

 

 

_Why did you move back here?_

_Why did you have to bring yourself closer to your past? To your sins?_

_To me?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_What are you doing here, Sho-chan—?_

 

 

 

Satoshi’s skin trembled at the gust of breath from the man’s lips, slick and swollen still from his own rough kissing. They were looking into each other’s eyes, their heavy breaths swirling almost tangibly in what little space was left between them, as the hunter bucked his hips mindlessly and the beast in his false form took all of him, grunting in both pain and pleasure like he always did.

 

Like Satoshi always hoped he wouldn’t—

 

 

 

_Your eyes._

_Your eyes, Sho-chan._

_No matter what form you take, what act you put on, your eyes will never lie._

_Your acts never once fooled me, but I enjoyed watching you anyway making a spectacle of yourself in my crime scenes._

_You tried to disguise your anguished grief over the sight of your grandmother, but I knew better._

_You shrieked and babbled stupidly when you spilled coffee all over yourself, and I knew then I was going to enjoy hacking you to pieces, once you let me into your life._

_Once you let all your guards down and start begging at my feet, just like your grandmother did._

_Just like most of your kind did._

_I never knew them. I never watched over them for as long as I have allowed myself to watch over you._

_Maybe... Maybe I should have tried harder to understand—_

 

Satoshi would never have known he was crying if Sho hadn’t reached out a hand to wipe the tears from his cheek. He stopped moving. The man beneath him smiled, bitter and sweet and heartbreaking all at once, his own flushed cheeks glistening with tears.

 

Their lips moved at the exact same time, closed again and quivered, Sho’s restrained sobs mixing with Satoshi’s soft chuckles as he brushed his own hand over the younger man’s face.

 

Hearts drumming frantically against their chests, minds spinning from everything they wanted, _needed_ to tell each other at that very moment, yet voice and sense both failing them, the hunter and the beast gazed into each other’s eyes and knew this was enough.

 

This was enough—

 

 

 

_The night I told you about my mother was my last desperate attempt to remind myself of what I had originally set out to do._

_But when I saw the guilt in your eyes, felt the immeasurable weight of remorse you carried around in your heart, my own heart shattered._

_I cried._

_I cried, because I finally understood why you never once shifted ever since you got here._

_I cried, because I felt the pain you bore all your life over that one memory that made you turn your back on your own kind._

_I cried, because I realized... Right there and then I knew..._

_I_ could _forgive you..._

_I have already forgiven you, Sho-chan._

_Okaa-san, I’m sorry... I’m sorry, but—_

 

 

 

The maddening heat swirling in his gut was reflected in his lover’s eyes, coaxing him to thrust harder, pump the younger man’s cock faster. He watched in giddy fascination as Sho closed his eyes tight and arched his head backward, hands flailing out to grab on something, _anything_ , as his throat visibly rippled with a guttural growl that flaunted his impending release.

 

Satoshi had never seen a _beast_ more beautiful—

 

 

 

_When I told Nino about us, he went ballistic, threatening to tell on me and have me thrown to another town, where you would never see me anymore._

_Where I would never be able to stop Nino, or whoever would take my place, from finishing the job I could never do._

_I told him you were different._

_He simply smirked._

_I_ insisted _that if you really wanted to kill me, one of us would already be dead._

_He told me I didn’t know what I was doing._

_I went ahead and did as I pleased anyway._

_He didn’t breathe another word when I asked you to move in._

_Narrowed his eyes in suspicion when I told him about how you saved me from your own kind._

_Nino didn’t say a thing. Held his tongue for as long as he could. And only broke his silence to tell me about your little meet-up with Matsumoto._

_“I don’t feel so good about this Oh-chan. Matsumoto knows you’re hunting his pack. You have to leave.” He didn’t say anything more, but I knew he wanted to. I knew he blamed you for revealing my identity to the Alpha, your friend, but he chose not to say it._

_I told him I wasn’t leaving, though my words did tremble slightly with apprehension. “He’s going to hunt me down anyway.”_

_Nino took a deep breath and turned around. “Okay,” he said, his voice trembling with restrained anger. “Okay, Oh-chan.”_

_That was a week ago. And I wouldn’t normally be bothered by something like this, having always faced each day, each hunt as though it was going to be my last._

_I’ve always been prepared to die._

_Except now, it’s different._

_It’s different, because I have you to think about..._

_It never did occur to me that the bastard would actually send you to end my life, though._

_Fate has really been playing a nasty game with us, huh?_

_Now you have another reason to kill me._

_And all I can think about is how, no matter what happens, I will never blame you._

_I_ will _never blame you, Sho-chan, if you choose to save yourself._

_I will never—_

Sho came in Satoshi’s hand, arching his back and cursing under his breath.

 

Satoshi was already filling Sho with his own cum seconds after he felt the man’s ass clenching around his cock.

 

He slumped on top of Sho, bit and suckled a spot of skin on the crook of his lover’s neck as they both rode out the receding waves of their orgasms.

 

Even in this state, when their senses were going at an erratic pace, catching up to the reality they had momentarily left behind, it amazed Satoshi how everything about them just naturally synchronized—their breaths, their heartbeats, even their unspoken realizations about this night, about this moment.

 

Without having to say anything, they both decided to stay like this for a while. Bodies pressed as close together as possible, basking in the warmth radiating from each other’s skin.

 

As though it was going to be the last time they would ever get to hold each other, feel each other like this...

 

Love each other freely and in defiance of everything else.

 

The illusion was ending. It would soon be time to face the truth—

 

 

 

_Tonight, one of us is going to die. And I’ve already made my choice._

_“I called some back-up. They’re coming tonight—”_

_“I’m not going to kill him, Nino. So please don’t get in our way.”_

_Nino had all the right to get angry and hurt, but he managed to keep his poker-face still. “And what if he kills you?”_

_I looked at my friend for a very long time, marveling at the glint of sadness at the corner of his eye._

_I wanted to reassure him of the off-chance that you might not do it, that maybe we have made the same choice, like we always seem to do._

_But I couldn’t._

_I can’t._

_“Then it’s your call,” I simply said._

_Death is fast approaching, and I don’t really feel like there’s anything else I should do_

_There’s nothing else I_ can _do—_

Satoshi couldn’t even remember how he got here. It hardly bothered him now.

 

He watched through a thinning veil of life as Sho fell to his knees, enfolding him in a tight embrace.

 

He could hardly feel anything anymore, it was a wonder he was still alive.

 

He did manage to say some things, saw the man bend down to kiss his forehead.

 

He didn’t feel it, but seeing the man do it was enough to make him smile.

 

 _So this is how it feels like to die,_ he thought before he completely slipped into darkness, the vague echoes of a gunshot ringing in his ears...

 

#

**Author's Note:**

> written for [je-prompts](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com) for the prompt _Death_.


End file.
